


Welcome Home

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Thank you to my Voice family back in L.A!...”</p><p>As he says his final words the only thoughts that run through his mind are of Adam. <em>Adam Adam Adam.</em> It’s all he’s been thinking about since he left for New York earlier in the week. Hosting Saturday Night Live had been the experience of a lifetime but he is more than ready to get home and see his amazing boyfriend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, obviously, by Blake hosting SNL last night. I didn't intend for this to involve smut but oh well, here you go.

“…Thank you to my Voice family back in L.A!...”

As he says his final words the only thoughts that run through his mind are of Adam. _Adam Adam Adam._ It’s all he’s been thinking about since he left for New York earlier in the week. Hosting Saturday Night Live had been the experience of a lifetime but he is more than ready to get home and see his amazing boyfriend again.

***

He punches in the code he knows by heart and fingers the familiar key that lets him inside Adam’s house. _Their_ house. He’s barely got his suitcase pulled in out of the chilly night air when he’s met with arms thrown around his neck and before he has a chance to protest Adam has his long legs up around his waist and Blake is forced to hold him to keep him from falling. Adam kisses him hotly, lingering just a little bit before pulling away and looking at Blake, eyes sparkling.

Blake laughs. “I’ve missed you too.”

Adam leaps down and helps Blake carry in his luggage. He's soon greeted by Adam’s two dogs. He kneels down to pet them, laughing as they attack him with wet noses.

“Looks like you missed them more than me.”

He glances up to see Adam watching the little reunion, smiling good-naturedly. Blake gets up and walks over to him.

“Let me make it up to you.”

Adam is standing very still, waiting, eyes locked on Blake. Blake pulls him into a deep kiss. He lets their bodies get impossibly close and his hands find Adam’s backside. He slides his tongue into the younger man’s mouth and Adam nibbles on it a bit, sending shivers down Blake’s spine.

They pull away slowly. “Better?” Blake asks.

Adam smiles. “Better.”

Suddenly he doesn’t care about unpacking, or getting something to eat because the plane food all but sucked and he’s starving; he just wants to be very, very close to Adam and not leave his side for a long time.

“Come here, I want to show you something.” Adam grabs his hand and pulls him into the living room, guiding him to a seat as he turns on the T.V. Blake’s SNL episode immediately pops up.

Blake turns his head and makes a show of shielding his eyes. “Aww, man, come on, really?!”

“You seriously didn’t think I wouldn’t record it, did you?”

“I thought maybe you’d be kind enough not to.”

He feels the couch sag slightly beside him and Adam is prying his hands off of his face. “Come on, baby, you were great! Really, watch it with me!”

“Ugh!” is all he can say as he gives in to Adam’s tugging and turns back to face the screen. He’s met with his opening monologue. He’s dying a little inside, embarrassed because he’s never done anything like that before and therefore probably fucked it up but when he turns his head to find Adam watching as well, eyes fixated on the screen and smiling in awe, he can’t help but wonder if Adam actually enjoyed it as much as he says he did.

“Adam?”

“Yeah?” He turns to look at Blake.

“Would you tell me if I sucked?”

“Probably not.” He laughs, and Blake groans slightly. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But you didn’t suck, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“You mean it? You really thought I was good?”

Adam just smiles and shakes his head. “You can be so self-deprecating sometimes.” He pauses to switch off the T.V. “Know what? I wouldn’t care if you completely bombed it. Or anything, for that matter. I’ll always love you no matter what.”

Soon their shoulders are huddled together and Adam is taking Blake’s hand in his. He strokes it a few times, then lets a finger trail up Blake’s shirt all the way up to his chin, then his lips, and once again Blake shivers under his touch. He gives up all power and lets Adam control the kiss that comes next, more passionate than the ones before. Adam’s warm hands are cupping his face, lightly fingering his stubble. Blake’s own hands are in Adam’s soft hair and he finds himself holding his head in place, not wanting to ever break from one of the most perfect kisses they have ever shared.

He’s in ecstasy and doesn’t even realize that Adam has in fact left his lips. He opens his eyes and sees him, shirtless, working off his belt. Blake doesn’t hesitate, eager to pick back up where they left off before he left, and it’s a race to see who can undress the fastest.

Their lips meet again, and Blake finds himself already very, very aroused. He’s aching, his body longing for the pleasure that comes from sex with Adam and he suddenly can’t stand the wait any longer. He pushes Adam down on his back and finds his cock, lets his lips slick over the tip and taste the precum. He wraps his mouth around it, pushing it deeper into his throat with every gulp until he’s practically choking on it, eyes tearing up but he doesn’t care, it all just feels so _good._

He hears Adam’s strangled breath, hears a whimper of his name, and it sets him off. He positions himself on top of Adam, reaches over to the table drawer where Adam keeps supplies, because for some Godforsaken reason they have a lot of sex on the couch, and pulls out the lube. He slicks his fingers quickly, wanting to get inside Adam as soon as possible. He inserts one finger, then two, working his way around until Adam is nice and loose, then he slides his cock in and Adam cries out; it’s muffled, Blake can tell, knows the sounds Adam is truly capable of making under his influence. He wants to get him to that point as easily and wonderfully as possible.

Their bodies start their perfectly in-sync dance, rocking and gently thrusting. Blake’s body is sliding up and down along Adam’s, sweat beginning to form between them and on Adam’s brow and Blake licks him there, leaves little wet kisses all over his face and neck. With one final thrust and a grunt Blake sends Adam over the edge and he can feel the rock star falling apart beneath him, shuddering and moaning as he’s hit with his orgasm.

Once he regains control of his senses he flips himself over and onto Blake, who is now on bottom, letting Adam lick his length, and Blake realizes just how much he’s missed this. Small as Adam may be, he's intense, and he’s never disappointed Blake in this department.

Adam now has his fingers inside Blake, and just as Blake is about to tell him to hurry the fuck up, he’s losing control, Adam’s fingers are replaced by his cock, long and smooth and powerful. Blake’s close, so close he can taste it. He allows Adam to rock around on top of him, hitting just the right spot multiple times but not enough to make Blake cum and that alone has him fighting the urge to scream. Adam’s teasing him, he can tell, he knows exactly where to hit and with how much pressure and he’s purposely not going there. He’s doing a pretty damn good job because Blake is fidgeting beneath him, can’t handle the tension. Adam stops for a split second before resuming rocking and ends with one forceful thrust that causes Blake’s orgasm to peak suddenly and his cum goes spilling out over them both.

Adam finishes by rubbing his length with both hands, then slides himself next to Blake, squeezing them both tightly side by side on the narrow couch.

The room is dim and Blake can’t make out much but he knows Adam is smiling, eyes still dancing.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
